


daddy issues

by Boopriauna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Manga & Anime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopriauna/pseuds/Boopriauna
Summary: sakusa tends to fight his dad a lot, so atsumu is there for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 19





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> im new at this is so hehe ✍(◔◡◔)

Sakusa slowly enters the gym seeing lots of people, he puts his mask over his face avoiding any contact with anyone including his teammates, he opens the main door revealing the other teams, the air swings to his face as he breathes in the fresh air of sweat in nervousness. He walks to the side where his team is stretching he moves himself to a corner doing slow stretches, he feels around his body feeling sore, he and his dad got into another fight, sakusa sighs at the thought of his angered father. His father was mad about sakusa germaphobe personality, he hated how he did not accept skin contact, he wasn't like normal teens that watched volleyball games with their dads, sakusa’s dad pity himself for having such a son.

The cheering got louder as the Inarizaki volleyball team walked in, atsumu waved his hands around as the girls shouted his name he smiled as Osamu kicked his leg “don't get cocky tsumu” Osamu smirked as his twin got a bit angry “shut ya pig mouth” atsumu spitted out as the started chasing each other around, “MIYAS” the couch said catching the twins attention as they do a little apology to each other and begin stretching.

The game begins to start the team's lineup as atsumu looks at sakusa. “Hi!” atsumu blurted out in sakusa ear, sakusa jerked forward as he looks back while wiping his ear, “hello” sakusa mumble under his mask but loud enough for atsumu hear. Atsumu smiles “yer the ace of Itachiyama arent cha” sakusa nods taking his focus off the energetic twin, the blondy wanted to get to know him more so he moves closer to him “after the game can ya teach me how to ace better,” atsumu asked. Sakusa looked at him “sure” sakusa said with a normal face as he moved his mask down, atsumu looked at his face in amazement, his face was beautiful, his curls were bouncy and his black shined in the light. Atsumus heart fluttered and he looked at the other teams played,  
After a few hours, the games were over, the teams were packing to leave, sakusa waited for atsumu at the main gate, atsumu walked out and saw sakusa looking at his phone, he looked at the dumb blonde “your late” sakusa frowned under his mask. Atsumu strutters out an awful excuse “w-well I uh..” sakusa giggles seeing the older twin struggle with his excuse as he walks away. “Hurry up Miya.” atsumu followed him quickly “ya know my name?!” sakusa nodded walking to his house. “W-we is going to yer house??” sakusa nodded once again as he opens the door “I'll teach you here” atsumu walked in slowly taking his shoes off and looking around as sakusa leads him to his room. “What do you wanna learn Miya” sakusa takes his mask off and wipes his desk before sitting down and grabbing a pen and paper. 

Atsumu looked at sakusas hands, “ya have nice hands..” sakusa looks at atsumu and smiles comfortably, “I know Miya” after a few minutes sakusa finishes writing techniques “done” sakusa sighs softly as he hands the paper to Miya that's already yawning “finally” atsumus giggles reading the paper, “what does this mean” atsumus points the paper “Miya. You are dumb” sakusa stands up, “I'm going to take a shower, go home.” atsumus looks at sakusa “i-i missed the bus!” atsumu lied, he just wanted to spend more time with sakusa. Sakusa sighed feeling having atsumu over for the night will be a burden, “Miya you better be telling the truth” atsumu shook his head up and down “ I'm not lying sakusa!”


	2. the start of it all

Sakusa noticed how desperate atsumu wanted to stay, he thought for a while before nodding ‘i can't just send him home without a bus’ sakusa sighed, “I'll get the mat from downstairs” sakusa went to the door as atsumu nodded happily “take ya time!” atsumu sat down his bed and looked around his room as he noticed a picture of him and Komori.

Atsumu picked it up and saw sakusas smile ‘he looked so happy I wonder what happened. Sakusa came back and saw Atsumu looking around as he cleared his throat which made Atsumu jump “s-sakusa” he moved his hands back to his side Sakusa huffed “you shouldn't touch stuff that isn't yours Miya.” 

atsumu nodded “s-sorry!” he looked at sakusa begging for forgiveness with his eyes. Sakusa looked away and nodded “here's your mat and a blanket” sakusa gave it to atsumu.

Atsumu smiled and set up the mat as he laid down, “thank ya” he said with a small smile, sakusa laid down and turned the lights off as he put the blanket over himself, “night sakusa” atsumu closed his eyes as sakusa turned over “goodnight.”

sakusa closed his eyes, atsumu looked around and whispered, “I can't sleep..” Atsumu said to sakusa, sakusa faked snoring, setting a sign for atsumu to shut up, “sakusa..” atsumu begged out for him to wake up. 

sakusa moved the pillow over his head “shut up or I'll make you shut up.” he said sternly.

Atsumu didn't understand and continue talking, “can I give ya a nickname” he whispered. 

Sakusa nodded ‘i just want to sleep’ sakusa thought while yawning not caring what atsumu does at this moment, atsumu smiled and started thinking "how about omiomi!?" he said as he sat up looking at sakusas back. 

"sure Miya," he said while closing his eyes "go to bed now." atsumu pouted at the thought of going to bed early, he slowly laid down, "omiomi" atsumu said trying to wake him up again. sakusa sat up and grabs atsumu's chin. he slowly leaned in planting a soft kiss on his lips, atsumu,s eyes widen as he saw the germophobe touching his waist his hands reached down to his pants as he deepened the kiss, atsumu slowly gave in while kissing him. sakusa untied the string of the older twin sweatpants as he pressed his palm on atsumu's length. atsumu let out a soft moan in the kiss "o-omiomi w-wait" he said trying not to get hard from his touch.

sakusa pulled back "didn't I tell you to shut up" he pushed atsumu down his mat as he sat in between atsumus legs, he slowly lifted atsumus legs over his shoulder while looking at his hard cock from his boxers.

"your hard already" sakusa giggled out as he toke off atsumus boxers and played with his tip, "you have to be quiet if you want to cum miya." he whispered 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR MAKING THIS LATEE!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. what are we?

Atsumu covered his mouth feeling already close to his high with sakusas rubbing his finger around his tip, sakusa moved his fingers up and down around atsumus cock slowly, atsumu moans in his hand trying his best to stay quiet.

Sakusa tightened his grip over his length as atsumu moans loudly, atsumu legs began to shake as he felt close to his first orgasms, his hand jerked to the side of the mat as began to cum all over sakusas hand,

“Woah... That was fast.” sakusa wiped his hand off with a hand wipe on the side of his bed as he stood up taking his hands off the horny bottom “go to bed and shut up” he stood up walking to his bed and laying down.

Atsumu covered his face, “w-why-” kiyoomi interrupted him “because I like you” he said looking at his ceiling. “T-then what are we” he blurted out looking at his hands. “Whatever you want to be” sakusa sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMM REALLY BAD AT ENDINGS SORRRRUYYY


End file.
